Life Lessons
by MidnightxMusic
Summary: It's those daily life lessons of Hikari's that are tying the two of them closer together. They're strange snippets of advice, but they just might teach Gill little things about life that he's never thought about before.
1. Tours of the Island

**HEY-LOO! Yeah,I know I haven't updated my other two stories but those are just going to be 3 or 4 chappies long! Now this baby is going to be a full-out story! :D Dis iz a coolio prologue that doesn't even seem like one but WHO CAREZ IN DA WORLD? :DDD**

** I've had this idea for days but when I finished typing it,I didn't like it soooo I re-wrote it! So tell me whatcha think about it! And Hikari doesn't seem so childish now but I promise to give what I wrote. :) Happy reading everyone!**

**I changed the title. I tend to do that. Deal. :P**

* * *

><p>When I met her, I never knew she would change my life so quickly. When we talk, she always seems like such a foolish, immature girl. I never knew <em>she<em> would be the one to teach _me_ something else about life, other than hardwork and being serious. She opened up something else inside of me. She brought a new side of me out.

Hikari changed me. And it started that day at the dock.

* * *

><p>I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "Father, why do I need to meet the new farmer now? She'll walk around town introducing herself, anyways," I said, annoyed.<p>

"Oh, Gilligan," my short, rotund father started. "You're just like your mother. She was impatient, as well."

"My name is Gill," I gritted through my teeth. One more name like 'Gilly' or 'Gilligan' and I'll stuff him up the chimney again.

"Of course, Gilly," he said, obviously not hearing what I said. I was about to pick him up and throw him off when he ran further onto the dock. "Oh, look! Pascal's here with our new resident!"

As soon as the ship docked, a girl about my age ran off. She was a head shorter than me. Her short red-brown hair had a cowlick like my own head. If you looked closely, I think you could see the word 'excitement' written in her bright brown eyes. She was quite skinny, she didn't look like farming material.

She looked around, amazed at what she saw. Then she looked over at us, smiled softly, and bowed.

"Hello. Um, you must be the mayor, right? I'm Hikari," she said, looking at me.

I stared at her. "No, I am not the mayor. What part of me makes you think so?" I demanded. I actually liked that someone thought I was the mayor, but this girl wasn't about to know that.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry. It just the way you dress and your fancy hair..." she trailed off. "I'm sorry."

Beside me, my father chuckled. "My Gilly has plenty of time until he is mayor. But of course, he has to find a wife to support him first."

I looked at him. He had a mischievous glint in his eye. "You never told me that before!"

"Well, that is because I never thought any females on this island were good enough for you...until today when we met you future wife a few minutes ago!"

"WHAT?" I yelled. "I don't even know her and you are probably planning our wedding already!"

"N-no, I'm not..."

That Hikari girl just stared at us. "Well, this is a pretty interesting island so far. I'm sure glad I didn't go to Forget-Me-Not-Valley." She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it is! Mayor Thomas cannot run such a great place like this! Now, my son will show you around Castanet," my father said.

"You are the mayor. Why don't you do it?"

"Because this will give you some alone time." He winked and I glared at him. "And besides, you'll have to do this when you become mayor. Hikari, I will have your luggage sent to your house, alright?" She just nodded in response.

I sighed and started walking. "Follow me."

I took her around the whole island. We had to take time for her to introduce herself and talk. She seemed to really hit it off with Kathy. They practically became best friends then and there.

When Luke saw her, he got so distracted that he walked into a tree. Then he blushed when Hikari walked over to check on him. I felt jealous for some reason. But I didn't know why. I barely knew her. And I would never have feelings for someone like her. I already like someone, anyways.

* * *

><p>"And to end this tour, your house," I concluded, after hours of running around. It was now 6:00 pm. "Good day."<p>

"Wait! Do you know where Angela is?" Hikari asked, stopping me from walking away.

"How do you know Angela?"

"She's my older sister. Well, half-sister. We're from the same dad. Didn't you know? Hasn't she been talking about me coming?"

"No. Well, we don't talk much."

"It's probably 'cause-" I shot her a glare. "...nevermind."

How could I not know they were sisters? Of course, they are nothing alike. Angela is sweet and kind of cute. Hikari is, well, not. But then again, they only have one mutual parent. But I thought Angela would be talking about her sister. I guess not. And I also wondered where she was when we were walking around.

"Does this mean I'm going to live seperately from my sissy?" Hikari asked. She is so immature. I gave her a curt nod then started to walk away again.

"WAIT! Thanks for showing me around, Gilly."

"...Please don't be my father and stop calling me that," I snapped.

"'Kay, Gilligan! See ya tomorrow!"

I could already tell that girl was going to be a handful.

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't the best I've ever written, but it will(hopefully)be better! :D And I apologize in advance for when I don't update for a long time. It's either I have writer's block or I'm being lazy. So I give you permission to yell at me when I don't update. :)<strong>

**OH! I almost forgot!Some of you may have realized I changed my pen name from xRoseDewx to MidnightxMusic. Please don't get confused,alright? Ok,thanks you guys! :D I hope you read this...**


	2. Screaming Overdose

**HEEEEEERE's another chapter! :D Yay! Sorry. Short. :(**

**WARNING: OVERDOSE OF SCREAMING/CAPS LOCK ABUSE XD**

* * *

><p>I sat up in my bed, my heart pounding from a creepy dream involving me, Luna and a phonebook...(you don't want to know.)<p>

I rubbed my eyes, stretched, yawned. When I opened my eyes, I saw a horrific sight.

The girl with pink, soft-serve-ice-cream-looking pigtails who was in my nightmare. Luna.

"Morning, Gilly! Did ya miss me?" she asked, giggling.

"What are you doing here, Luna?" I yelled.

She was sitting on the windowsill. She smiled. "I'm here to see you. Aren't you happy I came to visit?"

"No. Get out of my room."

"But...don't you wanna go to the Summer Festival with me next week?"

"Again, no. Now _leave." _I pointed to the door.

She pouted. "Hmph! Fine! Play hard to get. But I know every guy on this island would kill to be with me." Then she stomped out the door.

"Yeah, right. More like kill to get _away_ from her," I muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

I ignored her and changed into my usual sweater vest and dress shirt and shorts. Why people make fun of sweater vests, I never know. They're just jealous they can't look as sexy as me in them.

After eating my tomato omelet and also ignoring my father talking about Hikari until he left for work, I sat down at the table again with a book in my hand. I glanced at the empty chair that hasn't been used in 13 years. I thought about my mother and how much I wanted her back. If only I could-

"HEY-YO! What's going on, Gilly-Gill-Gilligan?" someone shouted after bursting through the front door. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Hikari, please do not just burst in like you own the place. You've only been here for about one week and you're already barging into peoples' homes," I scolded. "And I was in the middle of an emotional scene!"

"Well, I'm so-ooorry," she said sarcastically, waving her hands. "It's not my fault you're all grumpy!"

"I am not grumpy! It's just me trying to put up with your immaturity!"

"I am NOT immature!" she shouted, while stomping one foot. _Right, real grown-up of her._

I rolled my eyes. "Why are there so many crazy, screaming women in my house this morning?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN OVER-SERIOUS CREEP WHO NEEDS TO GO AND HAVE SOME FUN!" she shrieked.

I covered my ears. "No need to be a banshee. I'm already going deaf from my father yelling in my ear, 'GO GET MARRIED AND HAVE SOME KIDDIES!'"

Hikari snickered. "That's a nice way to encourage marriage."

"Why are you here again?"

"Oh! I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the Summer Festival with me," she said.

"No."

"I had a feeling about this, so you've left me no choice..." She closed her eyes.

"What...are you-" She cut me off with her hand.

"GILL HAMILTON, YOU ARE GOING TO ATTEND THE FESTIVAL WITH ME EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO! YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO STOP BEING A STICK IN THE MUD AND LET LOOSE AND RELAX!" she screamed even louder.

"Alright, alright! If I go, will you _shut up?_" I asked. I'm not sure if you noticed, but this girl is starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh, of course!" the brunette said.

I sighed. "Fine, I will go to the Summer Festival with you," I muttered.

She giggled. "Yay! I'm going to be the best teacher EVER!" She hugged me then ran out the door.

I rolled my eyes. _Is she more annoying than Luna, maybe? ...No. Impossible._

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day walking around Harmonica Town. There was nothing left to do anyways. After all, I did read all 107 of my books 10 times each.<p>

"GILL!" I heard Kathy shriek from behind me.

"Goddess, you women and your screaming..." I muttered.

"So, Hikari told me that you're going to the festival with her," she said.

"...your point is?"

"I also heard that like her sister Angela. STOP LEADING TWO GIRLS ON AND PICK ONE ALREADY!"

I flinched. "Stop yelling! And I am _not_ leading them on. We're only going as friends. And where did you heard about Angela?"

"I heard from Maya, who heard from Chase, who heard from Luna, who heard from Julius, who heard from Owen, who heard from Luke, who read your diary," she said.

"And where did he get my diary?"

"He said Hamilton gave it to him as an early birthday present last week."

I smacked my forehead. "That's why I couldn't find it...that no good, thieving father..."

"ANYWAYS, if you hurt either of my best friends, I will hit you so hard that no number of boat rides can get you back here," she threatened. I've never seen her this scary before.

"Ok, ok. I'm only friends, no, acquaintances with Hikari, anyways."

"GOOD! YOU BETTER! Ok, good luck with Angela!" She ran off, her blond ponytail swinging.

I rubbed my temples. "My ears need a break..."

"HEY, BUDDAAY!" Luke yelled, slapping me on the back. "Could you tell your pops 'thanks for the birthday present' for me?" He laughed. "That's the best 'book' I ever read..."

"It's also the first."

"SHUP UP, SWEATER VEST!" He skipped off towards Selena.

I sighed. "Does anyone have a hammer to hit me on the head with?"

"Yes!"

"...Owen, give it here."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel that they're rushing into things,no? :) One week and they're going to a festival! Sorry if this seems rushed to you, too. Because it was. XD It's also kinda short. SORRY! I'm grounded but still sneaking on for you guys! :D So,yeah. I might add more to this chapter after I'm not grounded. :)<strong>

**violetfireflies: Thanks! I love to hear things like that! :D ****Your welcome! ...YES! I KNEW IT! :D Thank you,again. :) And I love it,too! XD**

**070-Don'tEverForget: YAY! Thank you! :D You should read more Gill stories! They all rock! :D**

**LatteCurlz: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, but I think it does. XD Really? Thank ya! :D I've never really wrote in Gill point-of-view so this is new for me. :D And I hope you don't mind me stealing your 'response to reviews' thing. XD Sorry! **

**I LOVE ALL THREE OF YOU! XD Sorry for the crap chapter, though! D: I hope the next ones are better!**


	3. Fishing, Life Lessons and Threats

**I was hoping for a longer chapter,but this is what you get. :(**

** Sorry...**

* * *

><p>Hikari cleared her throat from beside me. I looked up from my book. She stared at me.<p>

"May I help you?" I asked, staring back.

"Well, I didn't bring you here to watch you sit around reading like you always do," she said. "Let's go enter the fishing tournament!"

"No."

She pouted. "Oh, c'mon, Gilly! It'll be fun! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" She widened her eyes and pouted even more, entwining her fingers together.

I rolled my eyes. "First you force me here, now you're begging me to enter some stupid tournament? If all women are this needy, I shouldn't get married."

"Do you always complain about females?" Hikari asked me.

"Only when you're here to bug me."

She frowned, then dragged me by the arm towards Father. "We would like to enter the fishing contest."

"But I don't have a fishing rod or anything!" I protested.

"You can borrow mine after I'm done," she replied.

"Excellent!" the round man said, clapping his hands. "See, Gilly? She's already influencing you to try new things! She'll make a great wife for you!"

"Do you not listen when I tell you I am never marrying her-" I pointed to the brunette. "-ever in my life, Father?"

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening," he said. "I was thinking of names for your children."

I facepalmed. Why do I even try?

"Well, the contest will start in a few minutes," my father continued. Then he waddled away.

"From now on, I'm giving you daily life lessons," Hikari announced.

"Yay for me."

"Life lesson #1: No sarcasm unless absolutely necessary."

"And 'absolutely necessary' would be when?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Life lesson #2: Don't use more hair products than everyone in the island combined."

"Hikari..." I growled.

"Heh heh...OH LOOK! The contest is starting!" She grabbed my wrist and tugged me to the beach.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's not <em>that<em> bad," Hikari said.

I glared at her. "'Not that bad?' You can say that because you weren't dead last in the contest, you're not soaking wet because Luke didn't push you into the ocean and some IDIOT didn't use your book to make a fire!" I yelled at her.

She winced. "Sheesh. I try to make things better and you yell at me? Thanks, dude. You're the best. Seriously."

"Well, try harder because you _aren't_ helping me at all," I snapped.

Hikari stuck her tongue out at me. "FINE! I'll just go home now and I'll leave you to your...angry, wet ranting..." She stomped off, muttering something about...me not appreciating rainbows? Oh, I heard her right.

I rolled my eyes and started walking back to my own home, not caring that I'll miss the fireworks. When I arrived, I took a long shower to get rid of that salty scent of the ocean. _Stupid idiot of a carpenter. No wonder he got lost in the forest,"_ I thought to myself.

I sat down on the sofa, after I got out, with another book to read, when someone knocked on my door. Hikari looked at me with (surprisingly) serious eyes.

"Gill," she started. "I've been thinking for a while, and have decided to forgive you."

"Uh huh. That's nice. Goodbye," I said, slamming the door.

"MEANIE!" Hikari yelled from outside. I heard her run off, then another knock on the door.

"If it's her again, I'm going to kick her off the island..." I muttered.

But it was Luna instead of the tempermental farmer, not like it was any better.

She tackled me into a hug. "GILLY! I heard you went with that dirty new farmer. Did she hurt you? Was she annoying?"

"Not as annoying as you are, Luna," I said.

The pinkette gasped and let go. "I was just checking on you! I needed to make sure nothing happened to you."

"No offense, but you creep me out. Good day." I picked her up and placed her outside, making sure to lock the door.

"YOU WILL BE MINE, GILL HAMILTON! ONE OF THESE DAYS!" she screamed. Over my dead body.

As soon as I sat down and opened my book, a letter came in through the mail slot.

"Why does everyone not want me to relax and read?" I wondered to myself, opening the letter.

_Dear Gilly,_

_ Life Lesson #3: Never upset a girl too much, especially when she's on her period. She'll find a way to get even. Watch your back. You'll never know what's going to happen..._

_ - Hikari :D_

I rolled my eyes at her stupid threat and ripped it in half. She's just being childish, like always. What is she going to do, throw tampons at me?

Suddenly, I heard a crash in my father's room.

* * *

><p><strong>:O DUHN DUHN DUHN! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? I DON'T KNOW YET! XD<strong>

**Wow,this is even shorter than I thought. SOOOORRY! STILL GROUNDED! DX**

**And I also forgot to mention Angela and Hikari are half-sisters, which explains their different name-ish thingies...because 'Hikari' is like, Japanese and stuff...I'll shut up now.**

**AND I also need some inspiration for what payback Hikari's planning. So PM me or review if you have any ideas! :D**


	4. Amusement, Reminiscing and Reunions

I cautiously approached my father's room. When I opened the door, I was shocked(and annoyed) to see the window broken, several rocks on the floor and Hikari lying there.

"And how may I help you this lovely afternoon?" I asked, sarcastically.

She coughed. "Gill...I'm dying...HELP! I missed...the tree...axe hit...me..."

I rolled my eyes. "If you're apparently dying, 1. Why would you come here, out of all places? and 2. How come there's no blood?"

Her eyes widened as she sat up. "OOH! I FORGOT!" she yelled, while pulling out a bottle of ketchup and squirting it on her shirt. She laid back down and coughed.

I bent down. "Nice try, but if this is what you're going to use as pay back, you may want to get some help," I said, patting her head.

Hikari pouted like she always did. "So you didn't buy it? Not even a little itty-bity teesy bit?"

"Even Luke wouldn't buy it, though I can't make any promises there..." I muttered.

"FINE!" she shouted and jumped up. She pointed at me. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE, SIR!"

I blinked. "No, thank you. I don't feel like being an idiot with you today...or ever."

"That's only because you're afraid my Charizard can beat you DOWN! And what shall you do when it does? NOTHING!" she screamed. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I rubbed my temples. "Oh dear, Goddess...I think you're going crazy."

"_YOU'RE_ GOING CRAZY! I WAS ALREADY CRAZY! HA!" Hikari shouted.

"You are such an idiot," I said.

"But I'm _your_ idiot!" she replied, clutching onto my arm while giggling.

"No, you aren't, because I already have enough insane people on this island to last me a lifetime. Now get out of my house." I tried prying her off my arm, but she gripped on tighter.

"What will make you get off me?" I asked, more annoyed than I've ever been.

"Smile!" she exclaimed.

"No."

"Buuut, why nooooot?"

"Because I don't have to."

"FINE! I'll make you do it." She used her fingers to lift the corners of my mouth upwards. I slapped her hands away.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, Gilbert?" Hikari said, placing her hands on her hips.

I couldn't help but chuckle softly. "You sound like my father..."

She gasped, her eyes wide. "HEY! You laughed! I never thought you knew how!"

I glared at her. "Out. Now."

"Well, geez. Aren't you moody today? Would you like to borrow some tampons?" she said, sarcastically.

"No, seriously. Get out. You're annoying."

"Fine! Bye, Gilligan! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, walking out the door.

"I hope not," I muttered.

Hikari jumped back in the room. "You better not say that unless you want me to camp out in your living room..."

"Get out of here already!" I pushed her out the door.

"Life lesson #4: NO SHOVING A GIRL OUT OF YOUR HOUSE, YOU CRAZY CHILD! WHAT ARE YOU, A BULLDOZER?"

i slammed the door in her face and locked it.

"NO RESPECT FOR OTHERS! NO SELF-DISCIPLINE!" she kept shouting through the door.

And when I was sure no one was spying on me or hiding in my house, I smiled to myself. _That girl never fails to amuse me, even in the strangest ways..._

* * *

><p>I sighed, while sitting in my desk in the Town Hall. My father threatened not to let become mayor if I didn't fill out a whole stack of forms for him. Can he not do his own dirty work? He's the mayor, after all! All he does all day is stand behind the counter, waiting for people to buy land(which was rare because none of the farmers make much anyways). I don't even think he blinks. He just stands there, smiling. Creepily, might I add.<p>

"Soooo, I heard Hikari visited you today," he said, turning around.

"...How did you hear that?" I asked.

"I may have put a spy camera somewhere in the house..."

My eyes narrowed. "You put a camera in your own house? How much creepier can you get?"

"Oh, Gilligan. Just return to your slave-er, paper work," my father said. "Anyways, when you and Hikari have children, would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

I wasn't even going to try to fight back this time. He always wins by making me crazy. Wait...does that sound wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>-Hikari's POV-<strong>

I hummed and skipped back to humble abode when I bumped into one of my two very best buddies, Selena.

"Hey 'Kari! What are you so smiley about?" she asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Nothin' much. You know how I am, 'Lena!" I waved a hand in dismissal.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I do. You know, I overheard Fatty talking to himself about your wedding with Gill...How come I never knew you had a thing with the mayor's son, huh?" She smiled and nudged me in the arm.

"BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T!" a new voice yelled before I could answer. "GILLY BELONGS TO _ME_!"

I turned around to see Luna standing there, her face scrunched up in anger.

"Oh, hi there, Luna," I said, waving. Even if she is a little rude, I have nothing against her. And she was right about me and Gilly not having a 'thing', as Selena calls it.

"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT! Stop changing the subject!" she screeched.

"Y'know, I don't think you're part of this conversation, little girl," Selena butted in. "So why don't you run along and find people your own age to talk to, 'kay? And maybe get some anger management classes, while you're at it."

Luna's jaw dropped. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I'll have you know, I am 20!"

My best friend looked her up and down. "Well, you certainly don't look like it, darling."

"You will pay for that!" Luna exclaimed, stomping her shiny red shoe into the dirt. She whirled on me. "And you better not try anything with MY Gilly, you understand?"

"Luna, trust me. I will _never_ try anything on that stick-in-the-mud," I replied honestly(**A/N:Are you sure 'bout that? :D**).

"GOOD! OR ELSE, YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!" And with that, she stomped away.

Selena snorted. "Like that's threatening. I can beat her up with my pinkie."

"Well, she does look...delicate."

"But isn't she just _sweet?"_ Selena asked sarcastically, batting her long eyelashes.

"The sweetest," I replied. We both laughed, said our good-byes and parted ways(no, not forever).

I entered my lovely home and looked around. I had the walls painted a forest green, which made me feel nice and cozy. My house was small, with only a table and a few chairs, a tiny kitchen, a cabinet and a bed. I didn't mind the size much, though.

I plopped down on my creaky wooden bed and opened my silvery blue diary. Looking back at older entries gave me a chance to reminisce about my past.

I remembered about the fun times I had with my circle of friends back home in Mineral Town. Our group consisted of Gray, Cliff, Karen, Kai, Ann and myself. It took a while to get Gray and Cliff to warm up to us, but it was worth it. We always pulled pranks on Thomas, maybe had drinking contests, made fun of each other and during the Summer, we all hung out at Kai's snack shack, though the fun wasn't the same when Kai left in the Fall. But at least he came back every year, unlike my parents.

My mom passed away when I was 6, after my parents divorced. So a family friend, Doug, took me in to live with him and his daughter, who came to be one of my good friends. I guess Ann's zeal rubbed off on me. Or maybe being cheery was one way to hide the sadness of not having a real family. I always kept telling myself, 'She's coming back. She's gonna come back for you. She's not dead.' I just couldn't let myself believe it, though.

I let a tear slip down my face. I was crying, not only because I wanted to see my mom again, but I also realized that ever since I've stepped foot on this island, I've been fooling people. And I felt terrible. But I just couldn't help it. I can't stop the way I've acted for 15 years.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Hikari? You in there?" Angela. At least I still had someone.

"C-coming," I stuttered. I wiped my tears, checked to see if my eyes were red and opened the door. A brown and green blur tackled me into a hug.

"HIKARI! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THAT CHRISTMAS PARTY!"

"Angela, I have missed you so much! Where were you the past three chapters? Oops, I mean weeks! I've been looking for you! WHERE WERE YOU? I asked people and they said you were on vacation or something!"

"Me? Yeah, I was taking a break over at Toucan Island. It's great to be back farming, though."

"You've been vacationing for three weeks?" I asked.

"Yep! Farming gets to you sometimes. Speaking about farming, have you gotten started yet?" my half-sister asked.

"Oh, yes. That girl at Marimba Farm, Anissa taught me everything I needed to know," I replied.

"Great! So, how is it here so far? Nice people? Pretty view? A special someone, perhaps?" Angela interrogated me.

"It's good. The people are really kind and the view is AMAZING! But, no. I don't have my eyes set on someone. how about you, huh? How's _your_ love life?"

She blushed. "Weelllll...I may like a certain doctor..."

I gasped. "Jin? But, how?"

"Um...well, when I moved here, I certainly wasn't experienced in using tools, so I passed out a lot. After a while and a whole lot of visits to the clinic, I got to know Jin better and...uhm...yeah."

"Awww! That's so cute! You guys better name the child after me!"

Angela's blush deepened. "H-hikari! We aren't going that far! And...he doesn't even know I like him yet."

"Well, tell him! You'll get it off your shoulders after. You won't have to worry anymore if you just tell him!"

"...O-ok. I will tell him. Thanks a bunch! See you!" She ran off.

"See you, Angie! Good luck!"

After I closed the door and started re-reading my diary again, I had an idea. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a short letter.

_To Gilligan,_

_ Life lesson #5: Look back on sad memories. You can't get rid of pain, but closure and acceptance helps._

_ Life lesson #6: Sometimes, crying it all out helps, too._

_ Life lesson #7: Don't let your feelings become a burden to you._

_ -Hikari. :)_

Before I went to send it to him, I followed some of my own advice and let out all the tears into my pillow. All the tears I've kept for 15 stinking years, trying to be strong.

* * *

><p><strong>OOH! She ain't as crazy now,is she? :O<strong>

**I haven't played FoMT before so if I got anything wrong,let me know.**

**About Hikari's past, there will be a chapter about it later in the story.**

**:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And,I am just so happy by your guys' reviews! I'm really pleased to hear someone even bookmarked it! I love you guys a lot! Thank you so much! :)**


	5. Wondering, Advice and Strange Dreams

I wonder what her letter meant. It's been bothering me ever since I've read the words she penned on the paper. Now, I am a very intelligent person and I won't let anyone think otherwise. I know that Hikari's first and second sentence was probably about missing someone who has passed.

But I wonder if she knew my mother is gone...

If not, it could have been someone _she_ knew, but I don't know why she would tell me to mourn the loss a stranger. Also, it wouldn't make sense for her to write about it to me, when I know nothing of her life.

Though, I was shocked to read it. I actually had a feeling that she knew about my mother. I wasn't sure how, but it was just a guess.

The third 'lesson' she put in the letter was a little more clear to me. Though, I am still not very sure if she was talking about me liking Angela or herself liking someone.

I decided to talk to her about it, whether she wanted me to or not.

She wasn't hard to find at all. Hikari was always either at her farm working or in Harmonica Town with Kathy and Selena. I found her following the two into Ocarina Inn when I dragged the back by the collar.

"Ok, Gill. I know I'm attractive, but there's enough of me for everyone," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, you will never be attractive in my eyes **(A/N: ORLY?)** and second of all, we need to talk." Tugging her wrist, we walked up the stairs in front of the Wizard's house.

"Whatcha need, Gillypie?" Hikari asked, smiling stupidly.

I rolled my eyes. "I want to know what your letter meant."

Her smile faltered. "Oh. About that...I'm not very...comfortable talking about that first part just yet," she said.

So it _is_ about someone she knew? "Then, why would you write about it to me?"

"Well, it was just advice for you if you had something going on in your life. I didn't know if you did, though. Just a thought. The other part just came to my mind when Angela talked to me about someone she liked. Can I go now?" she asked impatiently.

"...Alright then. Thank you," I replied and started to walked back to my house.

"WELL, THANKS FOR WASTING THREE MINUTES OF MY LIFE!" Hikari hollered before rushing off back to her farm, forgetting about Kathy and Selena.

_xXxXxXxX_

I sat in my bedroom, thinking about what Hikari had said. One part stuck out in my head more than the rest.

_ Angela likes someone? I wonder who it is. I wonder if it's me...I don't deserve someone as great as her, though. _

Then, who do I deserve? I know I'm not that great at kind gestures and such. I even made some girls(*ahem* Luna) cry. I won't call myself a _terrible _person. Maybe just misunderstood.

Why is love so hard to deal with? Why can't you just find 'the one', get married and have a family? That would make it easier for everyone!

I sighed. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari's POV<strong>

I sat beside the pond near my house. A small silvery fish swam close. When I reached in the water to touch it, the fish darted away into the seaweed and I giggled.

I started to pick at my white t-shirt(on which I used a permanent marker to write "Future 'Mrs. Tom Felton'"), wondering if Angela actually confessed to Jin. As if on cue, my half sister walked, or slumped, over to me.

"Hey, Angie. How did it go with Jin?" I asked, sticking my bare feet into the cool pond.

"I didn't tell him," she replied. "I just couldn't. What if he didn't like me like that? It would've been so awkward. Then I wouldn't be able to talk to him again without freaking out! Kari, I'm screwed..."

I turned to face her. "Angela, if you don't even try, then you can't jump to conclusions that he doesn't like you. And even if he didn't, and I'm not saying he doesn't, he would still want you to talk to him. I don't think he'd like it if you avoided him for the rest of your life!"

She sighed. "I-I guess you're right, but...Hikari, how are so confident? How do you just walk up to someone and say something that could jeopardize your friendship with them so easily?"

I shrugged. "I dunnno. Maybe it's just me. I mean, I always scream random stuff at Gill and he doesn't get mad. He just kicks me out of his house."

"But that's because you guys aren't friends."

"You kidding? Gilly and I are best buds!"

"...Sure you are. Anyways, I'm not going to confess until I'm ready. I'd rather be friends with Jin over risking everything with him just because of my feelings."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, fine. I can't change a stubborn mind like yours."

Angela smirked. "But you can change Gill's so easily?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused.

"Don't act like that. Kathy told me how you went to the Summer festival with him. And I know Gill. He's even more stubborn than I am."

I pouted. "That doesn't mean anything! We were going as friends and someone had to teach him how to live properly!"

"Uh huh! Sure it doesn't," she said, sarcastically.

"Angie! Seriously! I'm just friends with him. If I dated Gill, I would die of boredom!" I replied.

"Then how are you friends with him?"

"ARRRGH! You're impossible!" I cried out in frustration.

Angela smiled. "Thanks! I know I am."

I glared at her.

* * *

><p>"Angela, I'm gonna kill you," I whispered into the darkness.<p>

I couldn't sleep. Every time I tried, I get this dang image of me in a long white wedding dress about to be married to Gill. GEEZ!

My hair was all curled and perfect, my eyes sparkling with anticipation(unfortunately). Gill wore this pale purple tuxedo(pale enough to be somewhat manly,I guess...). He held his hand out towards me and I took it. Perry said some stuff, Gill slid the ring on my finger and we both leaned in and-

"CURSE YOU, ANGELA!" I yelled. I sighed and put a hand to my sweaty forehead.

_I should try to get to sleep. I mean, it's not like it's going to happen. It's just a dream, Hikari. Just close your eyes and fall asleep! _I thought to myself.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I saw another vision.

xXxXxXxXx

_I sat in a black armchair, cuddling a small bundle. _

_"Aren't you the cutest little baby girl ever? Yes, you are!" I cooed. Big blue eyes stared up at me in wonder. I smiled. They were just like his..._

_The door opened and my lovely husband sauntered in. "Sweetie, I'm home! How are you doing?" he asked, walking towards me._

_"I'm fine. How was today at the town hall? Mayor duties got you busy?" I asked him back, kissing his cheek._

_"Yep. You know this town. It's always crazy."_

_I laughed. "Yeah..."_

_It got awkwardly silent. "Gill, could you take care of Penelope for me? I need to start cooking now."_

_The platinum blonde nodded his little blonde head. "Of course," he replied._

_ He took our daughter in his arms and played with her._

_"So, I'm guessing you want tomato risotto for dinner tonight?" I questioned my husband, grinning._

_"I don't need to answer that, honey." He returned my smile. Gill was so predictable... "You know, you really are the best wife ever. I love you, Hikari."_

_I touched his arm lovingly. "And you know I love you, too." And then, we kissed._

_xXxXxXxXx_

I sat up, wide awake and blushing like mad. How could I dream of _this,_ out of all things? WHY IS MY LIFE TERRIBLE? AAAAGH!

I sighed. "It's just a dream," I assured myself.

And I didn't know why, but one small part of my heart wanted it to come true.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO GILL'S POV :D<strong>

I never cry. I always told myself to suck it up when I got on the verge of breaking down.

But one measly(and a quite stupid) dream got me to shed a few tears.

xXxXxXxXx

_I watched in horror as every bachelor on this island proposed to Angela. _

_"Marry me, Angela! I want to cook for you forever!" Chase cried out. LAME. _

_"Angela, our wedding could be EXTREME!" Luke yelled, pumping his fist. What? Are you going to light the church on fire?_

_"Let's explore the world and be with each other all the time," Calvin said. Pedo. This guy has to be at least 40._

_"We can be fabulous together, Angie! Can't you just see it now?" Julius asked, clasping his hands together._

_"FISH IS DELISH! LET'S MAKE A WISH!" Toby shouted, then he licked a live catfish. Alright then, Toby..._

_"You shine brighter than all the stars in the night sky," the Wizard proclaimed. How cheesy._

_"You know, I only work out to impress you, Angela!" Owen boasted. Tch. Loser._

_"I want to protect you from sickness," Jin said. HA! THAT'S LAME! Lolz...Wait. Did I just say 'Lolz'?_

_"I'm willing to exchange vows with you," some guy with long red hair said. Who is this guy, anyways?_

_Angela giggled. "Oh, I can't choose between you. I guess I have to marry all of you!" __There was a chorus of cheers from the men. "Sorry, Gill. You should have proposed with these guys." She gestured to all of them. _

_Then she disappeared, along with the bachelors. _

_The scene switched to Angela's wedding with the 9 men. _

_They were in a line, with Angela in the middle._

_"Now give the ring to your-" Perry was cut off by the guys shoving blue rings onto Angela's fingers. She now had 9 rings._

_"Um...you may now kiss the bride." They all took turns kissing their bride, which was strange to watch._

_"Yay! Let's celebrate with tacos!" Angela cheered, putting on a sombrero and a fake mustache. _

_"HOORAY!" Bo screamed. He pushed people out of the way to get to the door. "DOBBY IS FREEEEE!" He then ripped off his face to reveal the face of a house elf._

_"DOBBY! IS THAT YOU?" my father asked. He ripped off _his_ face and showed his true self: Albus Dumbledore. He embraced Bo/Dobby. _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ramsey shouted. But it wasn't Ramsey. It was He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. _

_"WHAT THE FLIP IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled._

_xXxXxXxXx_

I woke up instantly. A few tears slid down my cheeks.

I shook my head in shame. Crying over a stupid dream. And part of the dream wasn't even related to Angela!

_Ugh. This is so frustrating. Why don't I just tell her how I feel about her? So then people won't rip their faces off._My eyes widened at the idea. _Yeah! I'll march right up to her and tell her. It can't be _that_ bad. And heck, maybe I'm the one she likes. _

I fell back asleep, thinking about what to say to her.

* * *

><p>The next day, I had to look my best.<p>

Before going out the door, I straightened my sweater vest, made sure that my shoes were tied and every single hair was in place(except for my annoying cowlick).

I walked outside, my eyes blinded by the bright sunlight.

I looked around for Angela, when I spotted her talking to Candace. I took note of how perfect she looked. She was just so...beautiful.

I took a deep breath before stepping towards her. I rehearsed what I was going to say in front of a mirror when I woke up in the morning. I had it memorized now.

I had a feeling that this was going to turn out great.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! :D I love doing that.<strong>

**First of all, LatteCurlz, I'm sorry, but I wanted to update again before I work on 'Sing From The Heart'. :(  
><strong>**I'm going to work on it right after this. :D **

**I think Gill was OOC for a bit during his dream, but it _is_ a dream. :P  
><strong>**So yeah. Gill's dream was weird...I felt like putting Harry Potter stuff there,though. :D  
>I thought it would be ironic to have Ramsey as Voldemort since he has no nose and Ramsey has a huge one. XD<strong>

**And,yes. I love Tom Felton. :) **

**So,did you guys like all this craziness? XD Hope you did, cause you're going to see a lot of that here.**

**Ta-ta for now! Lolz.**


	6. Hugs, Friendships and Rejects

**Here's some Gill/Hikari FRIENDSHIP STUFFS! :D Yaaaaaaaay! *yaawwwn* Tired...**

* * *

><p>I had to admit, even though I had a good feeling about confessing, I was still really nervous. It felt quite warm outside, and my hands started shaking slightly.<p>

I took a big breath in before I walked over to Angela. "Uh...good morning, Angela."

She turned around, after waving good-bye to Candace, and gave me a small smile. "Morning, Gill. What's up?"

I cleared my throat. "Um...I, uh...I'd like to...tell you something."

"Yeah, sure. What would you like to say?" she responded.

_You idiot! Just spit it out already! _I scolded myself in my head.

"Um...I-I..." I stuttered.

She looked worried. "Gill, are you alright there? You look worse than Anissa in the middle of a thunderstorm!"

"...Actually...can you...possibly meet me in front of the lighthouse at 4:00 today?" I asked.

Angela raised her eyebrows. "Oh, okay then. See you then." She grinned and walked off.

I sighed and place a hand on my forehead. _Why am I just...so stupid?_

* * *

><p>I paced around my bedroom, pulling on locks of white-blond hair. There were 2 hours left until it was 4:00, but I was spazzing out.<p>

"What am I going to say to her? What if...what if she rejects me?"

"BWAHAHA!" Someone burst into my room.

I turned around to face my father. He was standing on my door, which used to be attached to it's frame.

"Like Angela will turn you down! You, my son, have the looks of an angel! The personality of...er, an angel! MY DEAR GODDESS, YOU ARE SO ANGELIC AND HEAVENLY!"

"Father...1) Were you eavesdropping again? and 2) How did you manage to break my door?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes, I was. As your ol' daddy, I have to know what you are up to! And I bumped into it by accident. I guess I should lay off those potato pancakes!" he answered, chuckling and holding his belly.

"Doubt that will work," I muttered.

"What was that, Gilly-Pop? I couldn't hear you over the future wedding bells that will soon be ringing for you and Angela!"

"I thought you wanted Hikari and I to get married."

"Oh, so you want to marry Hikari?"

"NO, I never said that!"

"Well, as long as you get wedded to _someone, _it won't matter to me who it is. Even if it was old Irene!" my idiot excuse for a father exclaimed. That gave me a terrible mental image...

"Would you get out already?" I shoved him out the doorway and locked him in the bathroom. I could hear him crying about how he wanted croquettes and grandchildren. _What a fool..._

* * *

><p>I decided to take a walk to Flute Fields, so I could refresh my mind of the disturbing conversation with my father. I sat down on top of Moon Hill, taking in the sight of a Summer afternoon outside. The sky was bright blue, with many fluffy clouds floating by. Golden sunflowers were blooming at Marimba Farm, along with violet Begonias, tall stalks of corn and some lovely red tomatoes...<p>

I would've enjoyed it longer if _Hikari _didn't show up.

"Greetings, my sweater-vest-clad bestest buddy!" she said oh-so cheerfully, as she parked her rear beside me. "I was just on my way home after buying some chicken feed when I saw you, sitting all alone!"

"Go away, you pest. I'm in deep thought and I would appreciate it if people like you would stop interrupting me!" I snapped at her.

"In thought about what? I'm actually a pretty deep-thinker myself. I don't look like it though. It must be because I'm so absolutely gorgeous, that it seems like I'm an air head. But non-judgmental people can probably see me for-"

"If I tell you, will you_ stop talking_?"

She nodded eagerly.

I sighed. "Alright. I've been having some trouble with expressing my feeling to this girl..."

"Ooh! Romance problems! I'm an expert with romance," Hikari cut in.

I glared at her before continuing. "Anyways, I have liked her for a while, but we don't talk much. I just want to tell her how I feel without it seeming out-of-the-blue," I finished. I glanced at the girl to side to look for a response.

She was plucking petals off of a daisy. "Seems to me that you've got a confession dilemma."

"Did I not just say that?" I asked, annoyed.

She ignored my comment and pursed her lips, not once looking up from her flower. "Now, first tell me why you love this girl. I can't help you if I don't know how this mystery woman is like."

"Well, Ang- I mean, this girl is caring and she's also extremely beautiful. She's smart, funny and one of the kindest people I've ever met. She actually reminds me of my mother," I said.

"Hmm, she doesn't sound like someone who hates everything, so...I can tell you what to do," Hikari replied. She threw the daisy over her shoulder and looked at me.

"Ok, so first you gotta take her hands in your own and gaze into her eyes. Not look, _gaze_. There's a difference. Then place your forehead against hers, not taking your eyes off of hers."

I felt my face heat up as Hikari did every action she described. I guess I became her demonstration dummy.

"Then when your noses touch, whisper, 'I love you' to her and when she says she loves you too, you go in and..."

"Whoa, whoa, STOP!" I tore my hands away and scrambled to stand up, brushing myself off.

Hikari cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"We were just, ahem, a little too close for my comfort, that's all..." I replied.

"You secluded freak." She stuck her tongue out at me. "You thought I was going to kiss you?"

"Well, it sure seemed like it, the way you were looking at me. Is it too hard to ask for some personal space without someone shooting stupid, poorly- thought out insults?"

"Hee hee, not with me around!"

I sank back into the grass, lying down on my back. As I stared at the sky, a million questions were bouncing inside my head. What will happen when I confess? Will Angela like me back? Will she hate me? Does she like someone else? ...Do I truly love her as much as I _think_ I do?

It pained me more to think about me not loving Angela, than to think about Angela not loving me. Without her in my heart, the hole that losing my mother left would come back again.  
>But maybe...after all this time, I was just using her to mend that gaping hole. It was as if she was a tarp I used to cover a leak in the roof.<p>

I felt worse than I did before.

I rolled my head to the side to find that Hikari had been watching me. Her big, brown, cow-like eyes scanned my face for any kind of hint of what I've been thinking of.

"What's up with you? You've just been wanderin' off into your mind and silent the whole time. I just looked over to make sure you haven't died!"

I shook my head and sat up. "It's nothing," I lied. "Just daydreaming. Work's been tough on me, I should get more sleep, too..."

She patted my arm lightly. "I'm here for you, though. Just letting you know that I've got your back. Hey, maybe I can even help fill out forms for you or something. I mean, that's all you do anyways. And if you do more work than you should be, I'll just have to picked you up over my shoulder and tie you down to your bed." She grinned.

I gave a small smile back. Hikari, she's not the brightest person I've met, but she's probably the closest thing to a friend that I've got.

"...Hey, Hikari? Do you think that this girl will like me back?" I asked sheepishly. She wasn't the ideal person to ask, though. I would've rather shot for Julius when it came to romance trouble.

"Of course she will, silly Gilly!" She slapped me on the back. "What's not to like about you? You're...um, nice, when you want to be, and smart and you're pretty funny, though it's mostly unintentional..."

I raised my eyebrow at her reasons.

"WAIT! I got a few! You're a great friend and listener and you're always honest to me! Most people, they would be too caring to call me 'stupid' or something. But no, you just go straight at it, like shooting a gun or ripping off a band-aid! Just close your eyes and do it. You're blunt, I guess, in a good way." She laughed.

_I'm honest? Now she's making me feel bad about lying to her..._

I couldn't help but chuckle with her. I _was_ quite blunt about things. I recall once, when I was the young age of 5, yelling at my father to exercise and lay off the french fries. Then I pretended to ponder on it, and then said that it won't burn off any of that walrus fat he had on his stomach because he would probably stuff his face with more and more potatoes. He looked absolutely flabbergasted, and I remembered my mother laughing away in the background...

"But, Gill, stop worrying about it. Life Lesson #8: Sheesh! If she really loves you, she'll tell you that today. If she doesn't, then it's her loss, because she'll be missing out on the guy that has true feelings for her and she might not find it for a long time. And when she comes crawling back to you, you'll probably have moved on with another girl that shares mutual feelings with you. And that girl that rejected you, will be feeling terrible that she missed out on YOU, my good sir, Gilligan Hamilton!"

"I think that's your most useful lesson so far," I praised, smiling.

"D'awww, thanks Gilly-pie!" Hikari tackled me in a hug. I hesitantly raised one arm and patted her on the back. She gasped and pulled away.

"OH MY HARVEST GODDESS. EVERYONE, GILL HAMILTON JUST HUGGED ME BACK! HE _HUGGED_ ME!" she squealed.

"Goddess, Hikari. All I did was pat you on the back, not give you ten thousand dollars."

"I know, but I didn't think you would _hug_ me!" She did cartwheels and spun in circles, singing, "THE HILLS ARE ALIVE, WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!".

"Really? You're that happy?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"YEP! SO HAPPY I CAN BURST INTO SONG! WITH THE SONG THEY HAVE SUNG, FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!"

I crossed my arms, waiting for Hikari to stop. "You done yet?"

She finished and stood in front of me. Her hair was a mess from tumbling around. "Uh-huh."

"Yeah, next time, I'm considering not hugging you anymore, if this is going to happen every time."

She gasped. "No! No no no no, I won't do this again. It was a one-time thing. DON'T HUG-BREAK UP WITH ME! GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE!" She went on her knees and grabbed my leg, mumbling something about needing hugs in her life to survive.

"Get off! I was just joking, unless you really are going to do this."

Hikari scrambled to stand up and bowed. "Yes, sir, Commander Gilligan. Shall I send Space Devil Hamil here?"

I blushed when she mentioned that horrible show.

Hikari checked her pink watch and glanced at me. "Hey, Gilly, when are you meeting your lover?"

"First of all, she is not my lover-"

"Yet," The brunette cut in, smiling.

I rolled my eyes at her. "-and I told her 4:00."

"Well, it's 3:24, just to let you know..."

My eyes widened. "Th-three twenty four? I gotta go!" I jumped up onto my feet and started running to Harmonica Town.

"Okay, BYE GILLIGAN! GOOD LUCK SEDUCING YOUR FUTURE WIFIEEE!" Hikari yelled after me, waving. I gave her a simple wave of my hand.

She reminds of my father way too much.

* * *

><p>After I took a shower and changed into new clothing, I walked out the door with a new confidence. What Hikari had said to me brought my hopes up. I was actually really glad I had someone like her here to help me when I'm down, though it may not seem like it most of the time. She really makes me feel less lonely, and when she's around, Luna doesn't dare come near me. Not because she's scared by Hikari, it's just that Hikari seems really mental to that annoying tailor.<p>

I strolled down to the Lighthouse, where Angela was already waiting for me, looking as gorgeous as ever. Well, she didn't look much different. Same clothes, same hair...maybe it was just my feelings acting up at the sight of her already-present beauty.

"Hey there, Angela. I'm glad you came," I greeted.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Hi Gill!"

I gestured to the white bench next to her and we both took a seat.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. She gave me a reassuring smile and placed her hand on my arm, probably remembering that fool I made out of myself earlier. Somehow, it didn't seem quite as comforting as Hikari's.

I cleared my throat and looked (sorry, _gazed_) into her brown eyes, clasping her hands in mine. _This was it._ I was going to do it.  
>"Angela...I don't know exactly when or how, but I seemed to have developed these certain feelings for you. Whenever I see you just walking down the path, I think my heart skips a beat or two. Hearing your voice makes me happy, and it calms me. I think, that whenever you are around, my eyes can't seemed to get off of you. Whenever I see you talking with another man, my heart rips in two, and then it mends together again when I see you smiling.<p>

So, I guess in short, what I'm trying to say is that...I'm in love with you, Angela Brookes." Silence.

I examined her face. She looked shocked. Her mouth was slightly open, eyes wide, muscles tense and un-moving.

"...Well, do you...love me too?" I asked hopefully.

Nothing in response.

Then she shook her head, as if she were trying to wake herself up from some sort of bad dream. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh, Gill...that's very, very sweet, really. But...I'm so so sorry, but...I love someone else. Please, do understand...It's not that I don't like you, because I truly do. Just not in that way. My feelings belong to someone different. But we can st-"

"Still be friends?" I finished for her, standing abruptly. My throat felt dry. "That would be even more painful for me."

A few tears swam in her eyes. "Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm so sorry, Gill..." She stood up, gently kissed my cheek and slowly walked away, glancing back a few times with those same pitiful eyes.

I sank back down on the bench. I felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out.

_Those tears in her eyes...she just felt bad for me. Felt bad, because someone as pathetic as me would never find someone to love me.  
><em>_And that look in her eyes, as well. I remembered them so clearly. After my mother passed away, that was the look everyone gave me, that everyone_ still_ gives me_:_ pity. But not even all the pity in the world would bring back my mother or sew my heart back together that had just been broken by the woman I loved. _

_I shouldn't have been so stupid. Thinking someone like Angela would love me. Huh. _

_'Then it's her loss,'_ Hikari's words played in my head.

Hikari came into my mind, then. '_Hikari..._

_I could use some cheering up right now...'_

I slowly stood up and stalked to her farm.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I shouldn't have stay up to 3:30AM to type this.<strong>

**If anything seems weird, blame my tired head. *yawn***

**But I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I'm really busy, especially since school started and stuff.  
>Next thing I shall be working on: Sing from the Heart! :D Yay!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think! I know people read this, favourite this, but don't tell me their thoughts on it! I wanna see how I'm doing. D: ...Pleeeease? D':**

**But for now... **

**I'mma go to bed...g'night, y'all..**


	7. Manly Tears, Chick Flicks, and Disguises

**Oh jeebus, I'm soooo so so so so so so soooo sorry for anyone that has been waiting of for this chapter! ALMOST A YEAR. I'M TERRIBLE. TERRIBLE I SAY! Well, anyways, I digress. **

**I don't have much of any excuse except for...*ahem*: school, my chapter of Sing From the Heart (which I finally finished YAY/can be found on LatteCurlz's profile :D), my renewed love for Kingdom Hearts (omg kingdom hearts, I finished three games already yay), school, school, PIANO, and school. D':**

**Longest chapter, omg. lol, only 3000 words, though, not much. Although...it always seems longer writing it than reading it...  
>SIDE NOTE! I changed the summary, yay! :DD<strong>

**I'm soooo sorry again! D':**

**I can haz forgivez? :'3**

**...**

**:'D**

* * *

><p>I wonder if I'm still a man. Because all the way to Hikari's house, I couldn't stop wiping my tears away from my eyes...But hey! It takes a real man to cry!<p>

...Just not if he got rejected.

...I know that you're probably mocking me in your head. Stop that.

I used my sleeve to dry my eyes as I walked up the dirt path to Hikari's house. When I got closer, I noticed that she was outside watering

her crops. It was almost 5:00 PM. Why didn't she do her chores in the morning? Ugh, she's as irresponsible as I thought she would be. Suddenly she paused and threw her watering can into the grass, spraying water everywhere. And you know what she did? She started to dance.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna turn around and desert you!" she sang loudly while shaking her hips. I had to admit, it was quite the entertaining sight. I watched for a few minutes before I let out a snort of laughter, which made Hikari grin and run over to me.

"GILL! Perfect timing! Let's dance like Rick Astley!" she squealed, taking my hand and shaking it up and down vigorously, jumping in place.

"Isn't that what you were already doing?" I asked, the corner of my mouth twitching into a small smile.

"Heh heh...noooooo..." She scratched the back of her neck. "...Uh, how much did you see?"

"When you chucked your equipment aside and started to sing. So, pretty much all of it."

"Hey, Gill, it's not nice to spy on people...waaaaaait, why aren't you with your girrrrrlfriiiiiend?" the brunette teased, poking my cheek. I turned away. "...What? HEY! Don't you ignore me when I'm talking to you, young man! What happened?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well, if you must know, _Mom_...I got rejected."

"...NO WAY. NOOOO WAY. I never had a child in my life!" Hikari exclaimed, and I gave her an, 'are-you-stupid?' look. "Okay, okay, I get it...but why would she reject you? What did you do to deserve this...this heartbreak?!" She promptly buried her face in my sweater vest, fake sobbing. "What went wrong?! TELL ME!"

I smacked her head. "Get off me! Sheesh...well, she said that she liked someone else, and that she still wanted to be friends," I replied, not looking Hikari in the eye.

She frowned a bit and crossed her arms. "No one friendzones one of MY babies!"

I winced. "Please, stop. Thinking of you as my mother is very, very disturbing."

My friend (are we really friends yet...?) smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my body. "I'm sorry that you didn't get the girl after all...but look on the bright side! There are plenty of other people you can get married to and have little Gilly babies with on this island!"

I shook my head and laughed. "Now you sound like my father," I said, patting her back. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being a friend."

"...AWW! Yay, you're my friend!" Hikari hugged me tighter, and it kind of made it hard to breathe. That girl is stronger than she looks... "Hey! I know what'll cheer you right up!"

I raised my eyebrow questioningly after shoving her away. "I doubt it'll help me, especially if the idea is coming from you."

"Life Lesson #9: Don't knock it 'til you try it!" she scolded. I decided that arguing with someone like Hikari wasn't the best idea in the world, so I just rolled my eyes and replied, "...So, what're we doing?"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"If I had known that this is what you had in mind," I grumbled into the phone, "I would have almost died of laughter and walked away. Is it really necessary for us to talk on the phone when you're just _in the other room_, while we eat straight from tubs of chocolate ice cream?"

_"Trust me, Gill. I read this in one of Selena's gossip magazines. They say that talking to a BFF about your break up is one of the best ways of get over it,"_ Hikari replied. _"And the ice cream part is in all the movies. Uh, duh." _

I rolled my eyes. "It's not even a break up if we weren't together in the first place. Besides, why can we talk like normal people, and eat ice cream from a bowl...like normal people? I don't care about little clichés from those magazines that no one reads!" I yelled into the speaker before shoving another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth angrily.

_"Ugh, you're so difficult, Gilly. I don't even know why you're my BFF...Now, tell me. How do you feel about getting rejected by a girl?"_

"Uh...sad? I guess. Jealous...?"

_"Now we're making some progress here!"_

I'm wondering why I even went along with this in the first place... "Can we do something else, please? This is one of the stupidest things I've ever done."

She sighed. _"Fiiine. I guess so, since you're so unenthusiastic about talking about your feelings. I'll meet you in the living room._-BEEP!-"

...Ugh. Someone remind me WHY I even bother to talk to her...?

:.:.:.:.:.:

And suddenly, I missed the phone and the ice cream. Hikari then turned the lights off and made me watch a girls' movies about love and feelings and useless things like that. Not to mention that she tied me to an uncomfortable wooden chair and refused to let me go until I had watched the whole movie.

I hated my life sometimes.

From what I could see through the darkness, Hikari was sitting on the floor with her back against the sofa and a whole mess of used, tear-soaked tissues surrounding her. She had her wet cheek pressed into the sofa cushion behind her, sobbing, "Stacy l-loved you, Brad! W-why would you c-cheat on her with...with another woman?!" Hikari acted like _she_was the one being cheated on. I don't understand women. I never will.

_"After all we've been through together...has it been a lie?"_the woman in the movie, Stacy, said in a quiet voice.

_"...No. It's just...I don't love you the way I used to anymore,"_Brad replied, making Stacy run out of the room in tears, and Hikari wailed into the pillow she held to her face.

The rest of the movie was about Stacy trying to get over Brad, and failing miserably. She spent days upon days locked up in her bedroom, eating nothing but Belgian chocolates and staring at pictures of her ex-lover. Though, in the end, Brad came back to her when the other woman left him, and Stacy agreed to live with him again. That part just made me lose all my respect for her (not that I had any to begin with). Seriously, you're going to go out with the guy that cheated on you with some random lady? That was the worst romance movies I've ever watched...not...n-not that I watched romance movies before...

...Father has a collection, and I get bored with no work on Sundays, okay?

The brunette farmer to my left would beg to differ, of course. "That was so tragic! But I'm glad they ended up together again..." she sniffed, and stood up to turn on the lights. When it was finally bright again, I screamed in my manly voice.

Hikari looked horrible. Her eyes and nose were red from crying so hard, her hair looked like a tumbleweed and she had markings on her cheeks from the pillow. I felt terrible for screaming, of course, but I couldn't help it.

"What?! WHO'S ON FIRE?!" she asked me, panicked.

I took a few breaths to calm myself down. "N-nothing at all. It was...the, uh, pain from the ropes you tied me with. Which reminds me...can you let me go now?"

She yawned into her fist, and replied, "Oh, yeah sure. But afterwards, we're going to go to the next step in break-up/rejection recovery!"

:.:.:.:.:.:

Hikari led me into her bedroom, where we sat on her bed and bashed and gossiped about other peoples' relationships (well, I didn't do it, she did). She talked about them even if they involved one of her friends.

It was slightly better than watching that horrible film, I guess. But I'd even rather spend "quality time" with my father than be here. Hikari didn't even agree to give me the ice cream back. That part was enjoyable for me. 'The ice cream would just distract you from the main point!' she said. Tch.

Nothing we did so far has done anything to cheer me up about Angela. It probably only works for girls. I think the only thing that would help me is if I knew who Angela liked. Who could it be...?

"-and can you believe that Candace went out with Julius? I mean, that man is the complete opposite of her!" Hikari said. "Candace is this quiet little mouse of a girl, and Julius is all like, 'BAM! I'M FASHIONABLE~~~ *heart* *star* *music note*' and he's quite a fruitcake! What's your opinion on this?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, they don't work well together...?" I said, uncertain.

She snaps her fingers. "Exactly! So, in order to save them both from heartbreak, you need to go sweep Candace off her feet!"

"Wait..w-what?!"

"That way, Candace can go date someone boring like you, you get to finally have a girlfriend, Julius can stop holding back his eccentric speeches, and I can be labelled as the best darn matchmaker on the island! It's a win for everyone!" She clapped and squealed.

"That...is one of the worst plans I have ever heard of...and I am _not_that boring," I stated, frowning. I was starting to wonder why I was friends with someone like her...

"Life Lesson #10: _All_of my plans work and are excellent ideas. Hey, just because I act like it, doesn't mean I'm stupid. And I know you aren't. You can be somewhat entertaining (usually unintentional), when you wanna be. You're just too uptight sometimes. Maybe if we did something even more fun...Ooh, I know! We should go to the bar and drink stuff! That would be soooo much fun!" She bounced on the bed, making me almost fall off.

Hikari being herself is quite bad enough. Imagine her _drunk_. I shudder in horror of the thought. If we went to the bar, it would no doubt give me nightmares to last me a lifetime. But then again, she acts like she's drunk all the time...no, I'm still definitely not going to the bar with Hikari. So I just raised an eyebrow in response and shook my head.

My friend (it's so weird saying that) just pouted. "No? Fine. Then how about we...go to the Inn and eat dinner? I'm starving..."

I laughed. "It'll be better than seeing you stoned. Let's go, then." I stood up and grabbed my jacket, and Hikari said she needed to go to the bathroom before we left.

A few seconds after she disappeared through the door, she shrieked.

:.:.:.:.:.:

I ended up waiting in Hikari's bedroom for 30 minutes. After she saw her reflection, she had to wash her face and brush her hair and change into non-tear-stained clothing. She came out looking better than she did earlier. Her hair still stuck out funny like it's supposed to, and she wore a green set of work clothes, though her eyes were still slightly bloodshot.

"Okay! I'm ready, so it's time to go!" she cheered, grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door. Our walk to Harmonica Town was quiet. It wasn't like it was awkward, though. No. We just didn't have anything to talk about at the moment. It was nice, I guess, since it give time for me to think about all the things that's happened to me today. Let's see...I got advice from Hikari, confessed to Angela, got rejected by Angela, cried manly tears over Angela, ate chocolate ice cream, watched a terrible movie agaisnt my will, listened to Hikari smack-talk peoples' relationships, and now, we're going to the Inn.

Well, then. Let's see how the rest of it turns out.

:.:.:.:.:.:

We were greeted by Maya right when we walked in, which wasn't such a surprise, since the girl doesn't have any other job there except as a waitress.

"Hey Hikari, Gill! Welcome to Ocarina Inn!" she exclaimed in her usually peppy voice, leading us to a table in the corner.

The Inn wasn't as busy in the evening as they were at lunch, most likely because the Brass Bar is more popular, concerning night life. I mean, what other places on our tiny island can people get cheap alcohol? There were a few people sitting down at tables. I recognized Toby and his brother Paolo, Anissa, Candace and Julius, and Perry, who was chatting with Yolanda.

"Here's your menus, and I'll be back to take your orders!" Maya said before walking towards Candace and Julius' table.

"So, I'm just gonna guess that you're getting...tomato risotto?" Hikari asked, smirking.

I grimaced. "Am I that predictable?"

She looked thoughtful for a second, then turned back to me. "Yes, yes you are..." She folded her menu and placed it on the table. "You should stop with the tomato obsession, dude."

I scoffed just when Maya came back holding two glasses of water for us. "So, you guys are ready? What are your orders?" she asked, smiling as she pulled out a pad and pen.

"Tomato risotto is fine," I replied, ignoring Hikari's snickers.

"I'll have vegetable curry and blackberry pie, thanks."

Our waitress nodded and wrote it all down, skipping off to the front counter. Hikari slapped my face, hard, making me wince and glare at her.

"And just WHAT was that for?!" I shouted, holding my red cheek.

She grinned. "I'm gonna ask some questions about you. Y'know, since we're BFFs and all, I thought I had to know about you," she stated.

"Then why'd you slap me?!"

The brunette shrugged. "Kicks. Okay, so, what's your favourite colour?"

"Grey," I replied.

"Booooooring. Favourite animal?"

"I don't like animals."

"...music?"

"None."

"Ugh, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend...which reminds me...sexual orientation?" she asked.

I choked on the water I was drinking and spit it back into the cup. "WHAT?! You know I'm straight!" I shouted, wiping my dripping chin with a napkin. The other tables stared at us (me) oddly and I blushed, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Can't a girl make sure of these things?" Hikari smiled 'innocently'.

A bell ringing attracted our attention. Both Hikari and I turned our heads to the door, where two people walked in: Angela and the town's doctor, Jin.

Oh. Great.

Hikari squealed quietly to herself. When I gave her a questioning look, she rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing. "Duh. My sister finally asked out the guy she liked!" she whispered. "I'm so happy! Ooh, we should spy on 'em, yes...here, Gill, take this wig, moustache and sunglasses...good thing I always carry my emergency disguise kit...hmm, where is that cowboy hat I stole from Calvin...?"

I tuned out the rest of her rambling. Angela...liked Jin?! Wait...it was pretty obvious...she _did_visit him almost everyday...ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes. Maybe spying was a good idea...

I hurriedly put on the brown wig and pink sunglasses, gluing the grey moustache to my face. Hikari shoved a purple button-up shirt into my arms, which I threw over my suit. Hikari herself had a neon green afro on her head and was dressed in...Calvin's clothes. Where does she get these things?!

"Quick! A fake name, just in case!" Hikari said to me. "Just remember that I'm...uh...Spoon...Pudding...

I blinked. "Uh, I'll be...Axel...Charizard..."

She gasped. "Angela's walking over here! Hurry, pretend you're speaking another language!"

"H-huh? Oh, um...askeldsure peofduckaebnidontknowwhatsgo ingon asquerf?" Oh, Goddess, I felt so ridiculous spouting gibberish like that. Not that the outfit wasn't embarrassing enough.

Hikari nodded, as if she were responding to a question. "Fuslolidkwtfomgeuakbescoslty smdlfjustgowithitlwownver fakduerl smoptamldej."

I heard someone coming beside us and I turned to face Angela and Jin. "Hi, I've never seen you two around before," she said, smiling. "Are you guys tourists?"

"Oooh, yeees," Hikari replied with a fake accent. "Wee are joost veesiteeng dees island fooer de day."

I coughed trying to disguise my laughter. "Yar, wee be fooeraneers froom...de coontray Noornia," I said.

"Oh...Narnia, you mean?" Angela asked. "Like, from the books?"

Hikari shot me a look, before saying, "Yar, boot oeur coontray ees reel, not fecteeonal."

"Hm, cool...so what are your names?"

"I be Spoon Pooding."

"Ant I be Axeel Chayreezard."

Angela snorted with laughter and smirked with a knowing look. "Spoon Pudding? I thought your name was Hikari...right, Hikari? Gill?"

"Spoon Pudding" looked at me alarmed, before shouting, "SHE'S ONTO US! RUUUUUUN!" She leaped out of her chair, jumping on tables to make her way to the door. "HI, JIN! SORRYNOTIMETOTALK BYE, JIN!"

As I followed Hikari out the door, without all the jumping, I heard Angela say, "Now we can have dinner without eavesdroppers" while snickering. Hikari was already across the bridge by the time I was down the stairs, screaming, "FOOORR NARNIAAAA!" Once we both made it in front of Hikari's house, we collapsed onto the grass, laughing uncontrollably. The green afro was covering her eyes, and one side of my moustache was falling off.

"Your accent was- ha ha!- too good!" I choked out. "A-and Spoon Pudding?"

Hikari held her stomach. "OH MY SIDES. Ha ha, yo-you looked like some kind of...of pedo, ha ha!"

As we lied there together, literally rolling on the floor laughing, at nighttime, I wondered...how did I just become a totally different person in a matter of a hours? The Gill a few minutes ago was immature...loud...definitely not who I was yesterday. And when Angela came over, I usually would've been absolutely silent, considering what happened earlier that afternoon, but...something in me told me to act like I was before. It was so strange, and I didn't understand it...

But then again, at the time, I didn't really care.

:.:.:.:.:.:

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, this thing seemed so much longer when I was writing it on my phone... ;_;<strong>

**If I offended anyone with an accent, I'm sorry, because I never intended that. In fact, I love all accents. :'D **

**I couldn't help myself, tee hee. **

**Not much else to say about this one, except that I hope people will still read this and that readers haven't forgotten about me. D': And to any new readers, I hope you can tolerate my suckyness! :D I'll try to be faster next time. Key word: try.**

**As you can tell, I SUCK at updating. xD  
>Ooh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You're what makes me keep going! :'D<strong>

**Cheers to a new chapter!**

**-Middy**


End file.
